Vengeance
by Simple-Magic
Summary: MasayaZakurohappy Right? Well what happens when someone comes back? Someone who wants revenge? What will good little Masaya do? What will happen with Ichigo...and what happened to Kisshu? Having cracked his head and left there to die...what will Pai do no
1. Chapter 1

**Simple-Magic:**

_Before I start, I'd like to dedicate this Sequel to** cruelfeline **You're on fire and You rock. Thank you for your fantasmic review. I must agree fully that the English language is dwindling… sadly enough the statement 'It is better for one to perish than a whole nation to dwindle in unbelief' comes to mind and I find it difficult to withhold the bullets in the lovely pp7 I keep in my computer's wicked depths…. Moving on…_

ANNOUNCEMENT: **On the Kisshu Subject. I understand that many of you have a natural affinity for Kisshu…however…If I say anything on the matter then my story will not be adventurous or fun so bear the pain and read.**

_**This story belongs to it's respective owner, I am simply borrowing it for something to amuse myself and others.**_

_**Tokyo Mew Mew belongs to: Reiko Ishida (sp?)**_

_And welcome to the wonderful Premiere of—_

**Vengeance**

* * *

Chapter 1

All was good in the garish town of Tokyo, the busy sounds of traffic and the rings of occasional bike bells rang through the streets as an all too familiar girl with blonde hair bounced down the street. On her way to meet some familiar friend off in the distance…who, standing next to a young man with blonde hair, awaited her presence eagerly.

"Purin!" She announced, tapping her foot as she placed her hands on her hips. "I can't believe you're late! This is really important!"

"I'm sorry Ichigo," she complained, dusting off her pants as she stood tall, "I couldn't help it." For a moment the two girls looked at one another…and then simply began to laugh.

Confused and rather irritated, Ryou leaned against the wall, his hands shoved nonchalantly into his corduroy pockets, his messy blonde hair hid his eyes from the usual rays of the sun.

"All right girls…inside. I don't pay you for sitting around you know."

Ichigo turned to him and gave him a brilliant smile, "All right Ryou." She pressed on the door and then paused…working here for almost two years now, you'd think she'd realize what a 'pull' sign meant… She laughed nervously, then she pulled it open and stepped inside. "Woah! Retasu!" she shouted, running forward to catch the plates as they fell. This was becoming a rare occurance, Retasu was becoming a wonderful waitress…but no one was perfect, no matter how hard they tried.

"Ichigo, calm down…why is everybody so flustered? It's only Nine o'clock in the morning."

"Didn't you hear Minto?"

She raised her eyes to her bouncy friend…who seemed more and more like a feline everyday… "Hear about what?"

"The big festival's today! We get paid time and a half and then we get to go have some fun!" she shouted, her eyes glittered as she shot Ryou a sidelong glance.

"Well, that's nice. Has anyone seen Zakuro?"

The question calmed the room instantly…she glanced around and then daintily said, "all right then…I guess no one has."

It took a moment, but _only_ a moment, before everyone began their ever annoying chatter. Minto stood and lazily swept her way toward the kitchen to check on a Blueberry tart for one of the customers…since it was a festival day, they opened earlier than usual and they would close early. It never really occurred to her why the Mew Mews hadn't broken up yet…or why she hadn't returned to normal…it had just become part of every day life.

'Ding' the door opened slowly and a black boot calmly pressed down on the hard marble floor—followed by the other foot, showing off a revealingly short skirt and a spaghetti strap shirt. Her hair was a bit longer than usual, she usually kept it at a perfect length, but lately she'd let herself go a bit…well…wild. She ran a hand through her indigo hair and said quietly, "I'm taking the day off…remember?"

Ryou glanced over at her, the chaos of the room started a headache in the inner most chambers of his mind. He nodded slightly and then called after her, "Hey, Zakuro, you'll be in tomorrow right?"

She nodded, then she looked around at everybody…she looked at her feet and then up at everyone and gave a small smile. They weren't quite common yet, but it was a change people were slightly getting used to. A smile of happiness, not simply a smile for good looks or a photo shoot. It was apparent that Zakuro had changed…even if it was just a little bit.

She pushed the door open and stepped outside, slipping her hand into Masaya's and interlacing her fingers with his as they walked down the pathway. She blushed slightly and looked away, It was still an awkward thought, her and Masaya…but…she liked it.

Retasu sighed, glancing over at Ichigo… "Ichigo?"

She turned, a smile still brightly lit on her face, "Yeah?"

"Is it all right?"

"Is what all right?"

"You know…Zakuro and…well…Masa…"

"Oh don't be silly Retasu!" she chimed, turning on her foot and looking over at Ryou. "It's okay, people break up all the time." Though, there was truth to her words…she did feel a pang of jealousy each time she saw them together…but for the most part, she was just content to be around Ryou.

"Ichigo?"

She started, her eyes met Retasu's eyes and she laughed, "Don't worry Retasu…I'm just fine!"

"Alright if you say so…"

"Yup!"

"ICHIGO!" several voices joined in at once…followed by a similar crash from before…

"…S…Sorry!" she called out, and then joined in as they laughed…

* * *

All though sunny and bright, the clown bunch played in their little dress-up café of malicious putrescence—a form of slightly different happiness was displayed in the darkest corner of the old Aida mansion. In the hands of a familiar being, there lay a small orb. The orb moved, flowed from one side to the other as he gently tried to wake it. A quiet hum from a generator in the corner slowly cut out as the small orb began to beat. Pulsing as if it contained a heart, the orb began to glow a light ephemeral green. 

"That's what we want…" he said stiffly… "You're growing up just fine…" He placed the small egg into a small carton and then laid the carton on top of the other cartons in a warm cupboard. His hands fumbled with the lock, slipping from the residue from the amniotic-like film surrounding each of the eggs. "Rest… the time will soon come when I will need you…"

His footsteps carried him out toward the front door. His eyes caught sight of a small glowing ball on a desk. His hand passed over it and two figures appeared inside the ball. His eyes narrowed and he touched the glass ball with his fingers…then he picked it up and held it in both hands, staring at it. Perhaps he was trying to reach them with his hate filled stare. Or perhaps, he was trying to decipher if they were really holding hands. Whatever the case, it resulted in him throwing the glass ball across the room. He expected to see it shatter…but it did not. His eyes—no, black pits would be more of a description of what he had now—moved up to the woman with short blonde hair and pointed ears like his own. Her eyes were emerald colored and her lips a light pink. She wiped some slime off of her cheek and her scantily clad body shone with an awkward luminescent sheen. The marks on her body, the tattoos stated her rank and official duty…

"The eggs weren't supposed to hatch…until a later date…"

"—And yet you activated my heart…interesting." She said softly; walking dizzily, she lay the ball down on the soft red cushion. "Tell Me Lord Pai…What are we to do today?" She sauntered over to the couch and hugged her knees, watching him skeptically.

"Today we plan…Tonight we strike…Tomorrow…we reveal." His laughter began quiet…but became voluminous. He need not walk, but he wanted to…he had to get used to his more_ human_ form. His hair was slightly shorter, still in a ponytail and silver as ever. His eyes (as previously stated) had lost all sense of thought what so ever…a slave to the darkness…just as this young woman was to him. He wore schoolboy clothes and his feet actually moved by lifting and pressing down on the hard floor. It was a despicable feeling, but he had to start somewhere.

"Serori…" he said softly, turning toward her.

She raised her head elegantly, turning her jeweled eyes toward him, "Yes my lord?"

"Accompany me up stairs…I have something to discuss with you…" he started up the stairs slowly, scanning for any traces of female clothing nearby…perhaps he could use her as more than just an assistant.

"Yes My Lord…"

"Oh…and leave Kisshu's memento there."

She nodded slightly, "Yes Lord…I will do that." She placed a small object which she'd been holding, down upon the couch. She then lifted herself gingerly and followed him up the stairs, like a lamb, learning to stand on it's own for the first time. "My Liege?" She asked quietly.

"…" he pushed the door open and showed her the room. "You will stay here."

"Will I meet her?"

His black holes turned and met her gaze… "Who?"

"That woman in the glass…"

He turned away… "Oh you'll meet her…" he spat maliciously… "And what a beautiful moment that will be…"

* * *

**Simple Magic:**

_All right, so yes, a new character enters the fray!They couldn't all be normal, now could they? How am I supposed to shape clay with someone else's work? Don't worry I'll keep these characters either likeable...or hateable... Serori is not "Seh-Ro-Rie" or anything, It's actually Celery. But you say it "Serori" ne? Got that? Alright, here's a picture of what she looks like. I was too lazy to make it myself and She fit it just perfectly, so...deal with it! _

_ARGH it's not working... so if you want to see it, then message me. She's very pretty by the way : P_

_Let's get some reviews in here, so I can get writing! However...it's rather late, So...I'll be off to bed! merry Missmas! I'll see you all later! Till then! _

**Pai:** (waves)

**Serori:** (waves)

**Kisshu:...**

**Ichigo:** O.O WHERE'S KISSHU?

**Simple-Magic:**_Oh! You'll see. I'll explain it all later!_

**Minto: **MEMENTO? WHAAAT?

**Simple-Magic:** _Oh, yes...I forgot about that...Oh dear..._

**Serori:** Looks like he's dead.

**Pai:** How horrible...

**Zakuro:** What a pity...

**Masaya:** Oh no! I sure hope not! I'm afraid that would make Ichigo so desperately depressed!

**Ichigo:** What? Since when?

**Everyone:** Well? What happened to him?

**Simple Magic:** _O.o you'll just have to read and find out...now won't you? _


	2. Chapter 2

**Simple-Magic:**

_Hey—hey, this is Simple-Magic speaking, and welcome to the second Chapter of Vengeance. I look forward to many plot twists and heartbreaking scenes. Look forward to betrayal and frightening scenes. The scheming will only get worse! Oh yeah, disclaimer… this isn't mine._

_**Recap: **In the last Chapter of Vengeance__The mew mews expressed their wish to go to a festival, Ichigo was discovered to be just as boy crazy as ever; and also in desperate need for some pointers when it comes to Ryou. On the flip side of all this, Masaya and Zakuro seem to be hitting it off. Pai has returned along with a lovely friend named Serori. Just who **is** Serori and where is Kisshu? There's no other way to find out other than to read the story_

_love, **Me**!_

_**COMMENT**: Do NOT stop reading because of assumptions…Read till the end of the chapter please!_

**_SHOUT OUT_: To all the people who read it! To all those lovely people who wrote a review so I know how much I'm loved and to those fan girls who are waiting to stab me in the back when I put my guard down…I LOVE YOU GUYS! **

* * *

**Vengeance**

Chapter 2

Music drifted from the center of the High School, usually the festivals were held in the center of Tokyo, but today, the school was the particular point of interest. The decorations awed their guests and people seemed to have lost their heads.

"Ryou! Look!" She chirped as she pulled him over to a small stand with a teddy bear for a prize. "Get me a teddy bear!" She said as she pulled on his arm.

He coughed and shook his head, "I'm not very good at things like these…you do realize this is an American game...right?"

She nodded, "C'mon! You can do it!"

He sighed, then he paid the man and lifted a ball…he steadied his hand before pulling his arm back and releasing the plastic. Hoping for the best he crossed his fingers and winced as it flew right past them…He picked up another ball, determined to get that teddy bear, sending Ichigo into gails of laughter.

* * *

Purin sat underneath the tree, waiting for someone… 'Special'. Twiddling her thumbs, she blushed slightly, watching as couples walked to and fro. Glancing up, she even viewed a couple kissing and—at this point, she stood and turned to face the tree…Silently, she played with the dress which Ichigo and Minto had forced her to wear. Purin was more of a shorts and t-shirt kind of girl, her choice of clothing tonight made her feel a bit awkward and she wanted to run away…

"What're you doing?"

The voice startled her and she looked up into the tree where Tarto sat, leisurely surveying her from the branches. A sort of silence passed between the two Purin blushed a deeper color of crimson.

"T…Tarto?"

He slipped from the branches and stood on the air, staring at her with a grin on his face. "Hello Purin." He looked at the ground, "You look…very…well…very pretty."

Purin blushed, turned and ran off.

"Come back Purin! Was it something I said?" He teleported next to her, reaching out to catch her arm, but she dodged it and ran into the school. She ran down the hallway and past the bathrooms. She flew through the next set of doors and into the pitch black gym…where she knew she'd be safe. She breathed heavily, hugging herself as she pulled at the dress… "I…I don't want to wear this anymore…"

From a deep corner….there came a quiet hisss of approval. A quiet slithering sound swept from one way to the other…and gradually became louder. Through her self-talk, Purin _wouldn't_ and _couldn't_ hear it. The hidden creature grew in volume and then at last took form…the lights flickered on…

A scream sliced through the silence of the school as a tall dark green shadow hovered over her, red eyes gleaming and ivory teeth dripping with an unholy color of dark red blood. A deep, yet whimsical voice filled the room and immersed Purin with dark feelings of hate and rage… "Bring me to her…" the voice said darkly, seeping into Purin's lungs as she gasped. "Bring me to the one…" the voice became a sick, twisted sort of voice as it was breathed into her body… "Give me the shell sweetheart…give me what I want…Bring me to her…" As it became part of her, she lost control over her legs, then her arms…and at least her head and heart. They began functioning in unison. A constant beating became a droning scream. The pain pierced Purin's body as her spirit was literally forced from her body…the Body screamed in agony and then her eyes rolled back into her head…her head fell forward and then suddenly she snapped to attention…and in a malicious, mirthful tone, she said… "Excellent…now…Move body…we have a job to do…"

* * *

"Lord Pai, are we going to visit him?" Serori's musical voice chimed in as she walked behind him, becoming accustomed to the sound of her own footsteps and the constant balance she needed to stay upright.

Pai looked up at her, "Hmm? Oh, yes." He jumped over the side of the cemetery walls. "Yes, We'll go visit Kisshu." He landed with a quiet thud and stood, turning to catch her as she leapt over the wall. She was a lot lighter than he'd anticipated and he nearly stumbled because of it. He released her, walking deeper into the cemetery. "Do you have his memento?"

She nodded slightly, "Oh, Yes Lord Pai…it's right here." She produced it carefully…a maroon collar with a maroon colored bell. "It smells funny." She commented.

"That, Serori…is the smell which awakened you…the smell of human flesh… We'll be sure they die for what they've done to Kisshu…and what they've done to me…"

"I didn't catch that last bit…repeat it please."

"We're done speaking." He said curtly, scanning the cemetery for any signs of life.

She nodded and then knelt before a new gravestone… She bowed before it and then she kissed her fingertips and brushed it against the words **"To Our Beloved Kisshu. _We will miss you_." **That is all it said…Nothing else, no death date, no Eulogy. It was a pittance to such an amazing Creature.

He sighed, "Place it there."

Serori placed the collar on the tombstone, and then she stood and started walking off toward a grave in the distance. She followed close behind Pai and was careful to keep off of some graves, Knowing what would happen if the bodies were given some of her energy. She pulled her attention from the other graves and saw the one in the corner…It was blank and had a picture of a small angel carved into it.

"Do it." He muttered.

She nodded, pressing on the angel and slowly the ground disappeared beneath them, turning to stone steps… "Those stupid humans…they think they are so advanced…"

Pai nodded "yes… we were here first…they should have known."

* * *

He rounded the last bend, pushing through the separating field. His eyes opened and he made his way to the white bed in the corner. Quiet beeping sounds came from the machine nearby…he was still living… a sigh escaped him and he sat on the edge of the bed. This human body tired him and he found it difficult to be as evil when he was tired. "How is your head?" he asked quietly.

Usually this wouldn't get a response, but suddenly the heart monitor picked up a change in pace. His eyes opened slowly, revealing the golden colour…they had lost their usual spark of enthusiasm…but sedated like this, he had no choice.

"Amazing...Can you sit?"

His head moved slightly, and then he sat up, holding his head in his hands. The doctor had confirmed where the break was. He had a crack running along his skull, it was a fairly long one, but after Pai stepped in, it seemed to heal a lot faster…

"All right…down to business."

His eyes slid slowly over Pai's human form. He recognized him instantly. He'd seen him every day ever since he'd woken up…

"Who are you?"

He paused, taking time to think about it…then he said… "I…Am **Kisshu**…"

Pai nodded… "Who am I?"

"You…" he hesitated… "Are Pai…and I don't know…" he gripped his head as a slight headache rocked his world… "The…g…girl…"

"She's of no importance to you."

Kisshu nodded…

"Where are you?"

"I…don't know." His words were a bit slow…

"What is your mission?"

Kisshu's eyes lit up at the thought of something…he wasn't quite sure why he was feeling this rush of adrenaline…but he said… "To Kill."

Pai looked him over, "To kill?"

Kisshu placed two fingers to his temples…and then he said… " To…get…revenge…"

He nodded… "On who?"

Kisshu's eyes became a bit clearer… "That wench…" he said in a dangerous voice…

"And what about Ichigo?" Pai asked bitterly…

Kisshu blinked, then he looked at him…his eyes loosing luster once more… "Who's…Ichigo?"

Pai smirked…shaking his head, he said, "Someone who's in your way…"

**

* * *

**

**Simple-Magic: **

CELEBRATE! 'm a genius! 'm a genius! Alll righty then, evaluate me! How do you feel about it my good fellows?

For those who didn't finish due to what you THOUGHT happened to kisshu…I don't like you anymore. I'm cooler than that! I'm really planning some deep stuff for these people. Beware!

**Pai:** interesting…

**Serori:** master, what are the plans?

**Kisshu:** Where am I?

**Ichigo:** KISSHU!

**Kisshu:** ….go away…

**Masaya:** WHAT? WHERE AM **I**? I wasn't even IN this chapter? Not even mentioned!

**Zakuro:** me me me… is that all you think about?

**Ichigo:** You two stop fighting! You're in love!

**Masaya/Zakuro:** In the story!

**Ichigo:** Hahaha ; okay okay…sorry…sorry…

**Purin:** A dress?

**S-M:** That's it for today! Tune next time in…Vengeance!


	3. Chapter 3

**Simple-Magic:**

_Hidee hidee hideeee hiiiii… Lowdeee loowdeee low dee looowwww… Hello everbody! This is Simple-Magic speaking! I lurve you all! How have you all been? I'm just dandy! Thank you for your reviews and for expressing your opinions and what nots…Now**, onto the main event**! (name that movie)_

_**Disclaimer:** This belongs to the rightful owner…I'm just too lazy to think of it._

_**TIPS to understanding: Daijoubu desu ka, means "Are you all right?" and Arigatou, means "Thank you."**_

**Recap: _And so the Festival commences, Ichigo and Ryou seem to have a small girth between them, however Purin in that cute little ol' dress of hers, seems to have Taruto charmed! (and thank you for the subtle correction…I seem to have forgotten.) She's embarrassed, so she runs and he chases her Awww how cuuute…but then she's attacked. _**

_**Meanwhile, we find out that Kisshu isn't dead. How is this possible? We're not quite sure yet. And what was with the collar and the tombstone? Find out in this next packed Chapter of…**_

_**VENGEANCE!**_

* * *

****

**Vengeance**

**Chapter 3**

"Purin?" His voice echoed through the empty halls, he pushed through a door when a strange scent caught his attention. "Hmm? Purin?...You…Cooking?" He drifted toward the kitchen, a light flickered on above him and he moved back, covering his eyes as he raised his hand against the fierce light. "Puuurin?" He turned his head, the smell led him down the next corridor… it was something unearthly almost… "What's going on here?" he demanded with a scowl, throwing open the Gymnasium doors.

The smell flew out, surrounding him and suffocating him with the bittersweet smell of something he definitely did not want to find. He turned, already floating speedily out the door…when a scream stopped him mid flight…

"TARUTO!"

He turned, reached over and flicked the light on. His eyes shut tight as the brights flashed down on him. For a moment, it was quiet, then her voice sent adrenaline down his spine once more.

"TARUTO! H…HELP!"

His eyes widened, it hurt to open his eyes, but the sight was more grotesque than he could imagine. The sweet smell was coming from a spirit, dwelling close to the body, but not close enough to touch. It was surrounded and suffocating from thick forest green slime, which threatened to engulf the spirit and devour it completely. The corrosive smell came from her body, which had green sludgy's spirit nearly flowing out of her mouth.

"PURIN!" he shouted, flying at her at top speed. "What happened?"

"I…I don't know!"

His hand formed a fist… "You give back her body!" he spat angrily, tackling her body and holding it down.

"Ow! That's my body! Remember?"

He laughed, then got serious… "Sorry Purin…It has to be done…"

The body convulsed at his touch…then the spirit whispered in a coarse tone… "Don't touch me…" A shockwave sent him flying across the room. He caught himself, saving himself the trouble of a Kisshu repeat from a couple of months ago. "Purin! Get away from that!"

She screamed, "I can't!"

"Can't you use your powers?"

She shook her see-through head.

He cursed and then gave a sigh… all right then… "I'M COMING!" He shot toward the spirit monster holding her soul… He grabbed hold of it and then yelled, pulling his hand back. The liquid was like acid to his skin and burned off the top layer, causing the hand to drip with blood… He gasped, wrapping it quickly in his shirt…before pulling it off. He wrapped his hand in his shirt and looked over at her… "Purin!"

"Taruto!"

He stood, thinking… 'If Kisshu were in this situation…what would he do? Ah! What am I thinking? If Pai were in this situation, what would HE do?' he thought quickly, looking around.

Suddenly "Purin" Jumped up and ran through the hallway, pulling the spirit behind it.

"PURIN!"

"TARUTO!" she screamed as she was ripped from the gym.

Purin lept onto the top of a tree, hiding against the trunk. She put her hand out in front of her and then in it…appeared a small purple orb with a filmy membrane on it… "Go my child…make mommy proud…" it muttered viciously, allowing the egg to drop toward the earth…then she lept from the tree an ran to find Ichigo.

Taruto started off after her, appearing and disappearing in different places. He wasn't sure which way he should go. Was he to look up or down? Was this monster a friend or a foe? It was all so confusing! He turned, feeling the pulse of a heart beat…his eyes curiously scanned the purple orb… he reached out to touch it… "Wh…What is this?" The orb began to glow and then suddenly a bright indigo light filled the air. The orb was transforming, becoming an alien-like creature. This one had long flowing navy hair and striking red eyes…

"_Taruto_…" she said with a seductive air about her… "_Stay out of my way_…" she hit him in the chest and sent him a couple feet away, then she turned and started walking off…

Getting a little sick of people pushing him and what not…Taruto jumped up… "HEY! Don't walk away from me!" He tried to tackle her…but he fell right through her. He sat up. "Who are you? What do you want? Where is Purin?" he shouted, his lemon-colored eyes slid over her as she turned to look at him…then she disappeared into the night.

Realizing what just happened, Taruto cursed and then stood… "I'm coming Purin…" he muttered miserably…wondering where exactly she poofed off to.

* * *

The swing set creaked as Zakuro allowed Masaya to push her higher and higher. She'd remained silent for a couple minutes or so when Masaya finally spoke.

"Are you ready to return yet?"

She shook her head, trailing her feet in the dirt to slow down, then she looked back at him… "Not unless we have to." She said with a very discrete smile.

Masaya nodded, "All right. Then we won't. We'll just sit right here." He took his place on the swing next to her, looking at her silently. "We can even say nothing for an hour if you'd like." He smiled warmly and pushed off the ground, moving his swing a foot or so.

"Thank you." She said quietly, looking up at the moon. It had already risen, even though the sun only went down an hour ago. "It's very beautiful."

He nodded… "But it's tinted red tonight."

She looked at him, "yes it is…"

"You know what that means?"

She shook her head, "No. What _does_ it mean?"

He sighed, leaning against the chain on the side and side "Some one is taking revenge."

She laughed softly. "Doesn't that happen everyday?"

He nodded… "Yeah…I think so…but that' doesn't change the fact that the Moon is red…" he paused, then said, "Hey, what do you say we clean up this park?"

She gave him a look that stopped him cold.

"All right…All right… then we won't."

Silence ensued this comment…she looked away and breathed in a strange scent on the wind….

Without warning…She looked up at him, "Did you hear that?"

Masaya nodded sharply…then they heard it again…

"AAAH! HELP!"

* * *

"ICHIGO!" she shouted, over the time they had been acquainted, Mew Minto—though she'd never admit it—had grown fond of Ichigo...even to the point of a…well, very _good_ friend. MEW MINTO! METAMORPHOSIS!" She shouted, quickly changing from Everyday Minto, to Mew Mew in a matter of moments. "MEW MEW ARROW, MINTO ECHO!" she yelled, shooting an arrow at the large monster wreaking havoc on the poor city.

The creature let out a wretch, then it writhed for a moment and turned toward her… "Aciiiidd…sprrayyy…" it hissed, releasing a mist which melted away the objects it touched.

"Minto! MOVE!" Ichigo shouted, she was being held against a wall, a knife pressed to her throat, which made Ryou an unlikely hero… "Hello there…" Purin's voice slipped from her slippery lips as she looked around at Ichigo's dear friends… "What's up?"

"Purin? What are you doing?" Ryou demanded as he took a step toward her, his hand trying to sneak toward Purin's back.

"I'm doing what I should have done long ago…" she hissed in a deadly voice… "I'm getting rid of her…"

Ichigo gasped, her eyes widened…she couldn't transform in this position…as much as she'd like to…

"Purin! No! Let Ichigo go!" He shouted, Ryou took a starting step toward her. His progress was stopped by Ichigo's agonized scream…

"That's right…don't you move…she'll be here soon…and then we'll have fun…" She touched the small cut and licked blood off her finger…which reminded them both of Kisshu. "Poor you…" she said sweetly… "You might not live till morning."

"Minto! Daijoubu desu ka?" Mew Mew Retasu, held Minto up as she hid from the slimy monster.

Minto nodded breathlessly…"Yes…I'm…I'm fine…Thank you Retasu…"

"What is this monster? Is it a Kirema Anima?"

She shook her head, "I don't know…we have to help Ichigo!"

Retasu nodded… "Yes…" She lept from the building, "Retasu Castanets! Ribbon Retasu RUSH!" She shouted, joined with Minto's arrow, the attack flew at Purin… "Why are you doing this?" Retasu shouted at her.

Purin grabbed Ichigo and hurled her in the way of their attack. Her eyes gleamed wickedly and she stifled a laugh. She was instantly tackled by an unsuspecting force. She looked over her shoulder as she tried to get to her knees…it was that pesky blonde boy… she scoffed… "You're Ryou aren't you?" she asked with a smirk.

His eyes widened, "Wh…what? Purin? What's wrong with you?" when there wasn't an answer, his voice became dark and angry, "WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?" He grabbed Purin by the wrists and picked her up…bad Idea. She kicked him once, twice…Three times in the face, followed up by a full on kick to the stomach. She used her feet to propel herself off of his chest and throw her back. He landed against the wall, coughing as wiped blood from his lip… "Purin!" He growled, pulling himself to his feet, but she'd already darted away.

"Ichigo! Are you all right?" Minto asked, running to her side. She looked a bit battered, but nothing she hadn't endured before now. "Oh thank goodness…" Minto and Retasu embraced her "We thought you were a goner!" Retasu wiped a tear away and Minto helped them both to their feet… "Let's get them Mew Mews!"

In unison, the two girls nodded their heads, "Let's do this, MEW MEW STRAWBERRY METAMORPHOSIS!" After a moment, the three girls ran after Purin, Ichigo glanced back at Ryou to make sure he was all right, assisted by a pink ball of fluff, she knew he'd be all right. "Let's go girls!"

* * *

With all the chaos of the night running along at the high school, there was ample time to prepare Kisshu for his revival. Footsteps neared his bedside and he reluctantly opened his eyes. His breathing was slow and rhythmic, his topaz eyes entertained themselves by staring at the blinding, white ceiling. "Can't something be done about those?" he asked as he glanced over at the person near his bedside. His entire body seemed to freeze as he looked over at this person. He could hear the heart beat monitor pick up in pace. He didn't move for a full minute and then he slowly sat up. "Serori…" He said quietly. "To whom do I owe the pleasure?" He reached up and touched his head gingerly, which had almost completely healed…but it was still tender.

She stared at him with a most empty look in her eyes, then she said, "Lord Pai ordered me to come investigate the state of your health.

Kisshu thought this over and then slid his feet off the side of the bed. He'd been wearing this hospital gown for much too long. Kisshu felt the cold floor under his feet and was surprised… "This sensation is new to me…" he looked at her suspiciously… "What have they done to me?"

Serori looked him over and then said, "Pai-sama wishes for you to try walking for a little while. We're going to surprise attack them."

Kisshu stood and nodded, "all right then." He felt a bit mellow, then again…all he'd ever known was the thrill of hearing someone approach his bedside without it being the doctor. So, excitement wasn't really something he remembered.

Kisshu pulled the IV's out of his skin and detached the life support system. "Serori, where Is Lord Pai now?"

"Taking care of some business." She replied curtly.

"I see." He took a couple steps and then his strength failed him. He fell to the side, falling into Serori's arms. She helped him stand…saying nothing. "Arigatou." He said as he looked away. "Now…If you don't mind…I'd like to get dressed."

Serori understood, she nodded and then left the room.

Kisshu dropped his gown and grabbed the clothing which had been laid out for him…it seemed familiar…it was crisp and smelled like soap. He donned the clothing and then sat on the edge of his bed… there he contemplated all of this. He didn't know who he was…or what he was… He couldn't remember his own name. The only name he knew was Kisshu…it felt right, but even with that he wasn't sure. Serori was a new face to him and Pai was only part of the very few memories he still had intact. Something he did remember was a sweet smelling room with a tiled floor. He remembered the strong smell of blood as it soaked his clothing…and Pai, hovering above him.

Kisshu rested his head in his hands, thinking a bit more… _"What's going on? Who is…Ichigo? And what is this voice? Resounding in my head…I can't even make out the words…it's…such a harsh voice… musical and full of hate…but…what is she saying? 'fimmght wghhm ee…' It's plagued me…and that sound…it was so loud…I can't even explain it…like an explosion in the back of my mind."_ The sound of footsteps approaching, pulled him from his mini reminisce…He glanced up…thinking about dejavu.

He viewed Serori as she came near to him. She held something in her hands, then she said, "Kisshu-sama…Lord Pai wishes to speak with you."

He looked at her hand, she held a small black box. Kisshu looked up at her, then he nodded. "All right… I'm coming." He slipped off the bed and, ignoring the small box—which she held out for him—he walked out of the room and calmly into the next.

Upon Kisshu's entrance, Pai looked up. He was watching a 3-D model of the highschool area. He watched intently as the battle went on… He followed a pink blur as it attacked the monster, followed by blue and green. He saw the indigo blur…followed by the brown blur and his eyes narrowed… "Kisshu…Are you ready?"

Kisshu blinked, "Ready? For what?"

"To begin living." He stated calmly.

Kisshu nodded. "Yes…More than ever."

* * *

Taruto ran into the center of the battle. Ryou was locked in battle with the navy haired alien; Ichigo, minto and Retasu were fighting the monster and Zakuro had just emerged, with Masaya hot on her trail. "Zakuro!" he shouted, making his way toward her. "You have to stop them! Can't you hear her?"

Zakuro looked at him, her eyes darkened, she looked up at Purin who was laughing manically at this point. She sighed inwardly and then "MEW MEW ZAKURO METAMORPHOSIS!" She was off, running toward the battle…

Taruto sighed loudly… "Stupid…girls…I HOPE YOU FAIL!" he shouted childishly after them. He shot Masaya a look…he held his gaze for a moment and then a look of utter disgust formed on his features… "Well, well…" he turned and darted off toward Purin's body. He teleported and appeared on the monster's shoulder. "Purin! Get a hold of yourself! Take your body back!"

"Taruto?" Ichigo said, stepping back, "Taruto! Watch out!"

He jumped back, dodging her deadly acid attack, but he was determined to stop her. "Don't do this!" He dodged right, then left…at last he tackled her…they fell from the monster. Falling about twenty feet…and for some reason…Taruto…couldn't fly.

* * *

**Simple-Magic:** How's that? Am I lacking?

**Kisshu:** Lord...Pai?

**S-M:** Oohh Hush!

**Zakuro:** as the fans pointed out...I'm fifteen...why do I like an eleven year old?

**S-M:**Actually I said Masaya returned from his schooling, I never said how long it was AND if you read the first chapter of Weakness...AND the introduction > You would remember that I made Masaya sixteen and Zakuro Seventeen almost eighteen. Perhaps she likes younger men...okay?

**Zakuro:** Uhh...Excuse me?

**S-M:** Shut up you are paid...

**Masaya:** WHAT?

**Zakuro:** Well...It's true...

**S-M:** Once again, we end here, please review. I'd like to get a couple of them before I post more. I er...would like to say thank you to you all and if you wish to submit story ideas, please do. > I would love them and I'd love to incorperate your ideas in it...mix it up a little... I'm thinking of doing something adifferent soon, so there will be two or more stories going on.. you'll see...

Until next time!

**Everyone:** Sayonara!


End file.
